Sugary Sweet
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Something weird is going on in the Autobot base. Ratchet the Hatchet, the medic of doom, has turned nice. And not just a little nice. He's super, sugary sweet! The normally grumpy and bad tempered medic has turned into a loveable, nice person. And nobody can figure out why. The only thing scarier than an angry Ratchet, is a cheerful, kind one.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I know. I should totally be working on my other stories, or the sequel to Starscream and the Sparkling. But this plot bunny bit me yesterday in class and it won't leave me alone. Since today's a snow day, I just had to write it. Sometimes you have to love crazy Colorado weather.

This story is possibly going to be a one-shot. I will have to see where it takes me. It may turn out to be longer. And reviews always help! Sorry for the sucky title. I may come up with something better later. I hope you enjoy! Please review, but no hate!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, their characters, or their franchises. I wish I did. Maybe someday! Mwahahahahaha!

Narration

"Dialog"

_Internal Thoughts_

* * *

**Sugary Sweet**

Wheeljack was heading to the med bay to visit his best friend. It was a quiet, peaceful morning in the Ark. Since Wheeljack wasn't allowed in his lab until the afternoon, he felt that he should find something to bide his time. Nobody liked being woken up first thing in the morning by an explosion. That was why he couldn't work in his lab until everyone was awake.

He knew Ratchet would be there because that was where the medic always was. He had brought some energon with him because he also knew his friend probably didn't get his morning rations. Ratchet wasn't one to take care of himself very well. Which was sort of ironic, considering the fact that he was a medic.

When Wheeljack arrived at the med bay, he saw Ratchet organizing his tools. He walked over to his best friend. Hopefully Ratchet was in a good mood today. Well, his version of a good mood.

"Hi Wheeljack! How are you today? I was just organizing some of my tools. Isn't it a nice morning today?" Ratchet said when he saw Wheeljack. He had a very cheery smile on his face. That wouldn't be unusual if it was some other bot. But this was Ratchet. The grumpy medic.

"Um, yes it is. I brought you some energon. I figured you might have forgotten," Wheeljack replied nervously. He handed Ratchet the cube of energon. Ratchet was acting very strange.

"Oh! I did forget! Thank you Wheeljack! You are such a nice friend!" Ratchetsaid with a smile.

"Um… Are you feeling alright, Ratch?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm feeling just wonderful today! How are you? Did you recharge well?" Ratchet replied.

"Yes. Yes I did. Are you sure you're okay?" Wheeljack asked again.

"Don't be silly! I'm perfectly fine! Did you need anything?" Ratchet answered.

"Um, no. I should be going. I have some things to deal with. Bye, Ratch!" Wheeljack said.

"Bye Wheeljack!" Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack left the med bay feeling very confused. _Ratch was acting really strange. _

_Why was he so happy? That really isn't like him. I wonder what's going on. I hope nothing's wrong. Maybe I can talk to Prime. He might know what's going on. He is the wise leader after all, _he thought to himself.

Then Wheeljack turned around and headed towards Prime's office. He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

When Wheeljack arrived, he pinged at Optimus's door. The door swished open, allowing him inside.

"Oh. Hello Wheeljack. I was not expecting you to visit. What is the problem?" Optimus said.

"Well, sir, Ratchet is acting really strange. I'm a bit worried," Wheeljack replied.

"How so?" Optimus asked.

"He was super nice. And cheerful. That may be normal for other bots, but this is Ratchet we're talking about," Wheeljack answered.

"I see. I am not sure of the reason for this. Perhaps our CMO has just had a change in his attitude," Optimus replied.

"If you say so sir. Is it alright though if I keep an eye on him?" Wheeljack asked.

"Of course," Optimus replied.

"Thank you sir," Wheeljack said. Then he left Prime's office.

* * *

"Ratchet is so gonna kill us," Sunstreaker said to his brother.

"I didn't know it would blow up!" Sideswipe replied.

"Well it did! And now we're both missing an arm! Not to mention how messed up my paint job is!" Sunstreaker shot back.

"Always complaining about your paint job! Is that all you care about?" Sideswipe said.

"No. It is not. Can we just go and get this over with?" Sunstreaker said.

"Fine. Let's go get repaired by Hatchet," Sideswipe said. They were both limping to the med bay after another one of Sideswipe's pranks blew up in their faces. Literally. The prank had blown up just as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were setting it up. It had blown off an arm on both twins.

When they arrived in the med bay, Ratchet was working on some data pads. He turned around though when he noticed someone had entered.

"Hello Sideswipe, Hello Sunstreaker. It's nice to see you today. What happened?" Ratchet said.

The twins were shocked. Ratchet was actually being nice. Ratchet was never nice. Especially to them.

"Um, well, one of my pranks backfired again," Sideswipe said with a wince. He was preparing for the explosion that was sure to come next. But it didn't.

"That's terrible. You know, you should really be more careful. If you are going to pull pranks, try and do things less dangerous. Come over here and let me see," Ratchet said.

"Um, okay," Sideswipe replied nervously. This was really getting weird. He and Sunstreaker cautiously limped over to Ratchet.

"I see that you blew off your arms. It shouldn't be too hard to fix. That limp might be more of a problem though. Sit on the med berths over there while I get some supplies," Ratchet said.

The twins nervously obeyed. They didn't trust this. Ratchet was being way too nice.

"Okay. Let me see," Ratchet said. He looked the twins over. "Okay. This shouldn't be too hard. I can probably finish in about an hour. Then you can leave," Ratchet said sweetly. He then went to work repairing them.

* * *

"Okay. I'm finished. You two can go. Thank you for your patience. Bye," Ratchet said kindly.

"Okay. Thanks Ratch," Sideswipe said. Then he and Sunstreaker ran out the door.

"What was up with that?" Sunstreaker asked his brother once they were clear of the med bay.

"I don't know. He didn't even yell at us. I don't like this," Sideswipe replied.

"Neither do I. I think we are in trouble," Sunstreaker said.

"Yes. Big trouble. Ratchet is being too nice. I'm a bit freaked out," Sideswipe replied.

"Me too," Sunstreaker said. Then they headed to their quarters. They were going to hide.

* * *

The whole base was freaked out. Their medic was acting really weird. He was being nice and kind to everyone. He was also sugary sweet. That was not something that described their medic. That was the reason that everyone was scared out of their minds.

Prime did not buy into the rumors spreading around the ark. He had been hearing them all day. So, he decided he would go investigate himself. He headed to the med bay to see what was going on.

"Ratchet, where are you?" Prime asked as he stepped into the med bay.

Ratchet climbed out from under his computer. "Here sir. I was just fixing the computer. It wasn't working properly. What did you need?" he replied.

"There have been rumors spreading around the ark that you have been acting strangely," Optimus said.

"How so? Did I offend anyone? If so, I apologize," Ratchet said.

"No. It is just the opposite. People have been saying you are being too nice," Optimus replied.

"Isn't being nice a good thing? I think everyone deserves to be treated kindly. And it is such a wonderful day. Don't you agree?" Ratchet asked sweetly.

"Well, it is a nice day. And yes. Being nice is good. But it is just unusual behavior for you," Optimus answered.

"It is? I didn't feel like I was acting strangely. Am I normally a mean person?" Ratchet asked.

"Actually, yes. It is odd to see you so kind and cheerful," Prime replied.

"Well, I apologize for all the rude things I have done. Especially to such a wonderful leader," Ratchet said.

Optimus was very confused. This was very unlike his CMO. The rumors were true. Ratchet was acting sugary sweet. "It is fine Ratchet. It is who you are," Prime replied.

"Well, I will try to be kinder from now on. Thank you," Ratchet said.

"Um, you are welcome. I guess I should be going now," Prime replied.

"Okay. Goodbye sir. Have a nice day," Ratchet said.

_This is very confusing. Why is Ratchet acting this way? It is very unusual. I guess Wheeljack was right. But the question is, why? Why is my CMO acting like this? I must figure this out,_ Optimus thought to himself. Then, he left.

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay. So this actually went a lot farther than I thought. So it might turn out to be a multi chapter fic. But I would like your opinion. So leave me a review telling me what you thought. Just no hate. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, my dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chappie for my latest plot bunny! The one that bit me in the butt. So here it is! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Reviews inspire me! Just don't give me any hate!

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. But maybe someday! Mwahahahahaha! I will rule them all!

Narration

"Dialog"

'Internal thoughts'

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sugary Sweet: Part 2**

Jazz limped to the med bay. He had gotten injured in a training session with Ironhide. He may have been a great spy, but the weapons specialist was a force to be reckoned with.

The TIC wasn't sure what to think about the rumors going around base. Sometimes rumors were true, sometimes they weren't. One could never know. Jazz would soon find out though. He limped into the med bay. Ratchet turned around and saw Jazz standing in the doorway with a huge gash in his leg.

"Primus Jazz! Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, truly worried.

"Um, no?" Jazz replied. He was very confused. Ratchet usually didn't get this worried about things like this. He might yell and scream, but he never acted like this before. Maybe the rumors were true.

"Okay. Sit on that berth over there. I will get my tools," Ratchet replied, indicating the berth closest to Jazz. Then he went into the supply closet.

Jazz did what he was told and started to think. He was a spy, and he liked knowing what was going on. He didn't like not knowing things. So Ratchet's behavior was annoying him. He had no idea why the medic was acting like this. He vowed to himself that after he was repaired he would figure out what was going on.

Ratchet came back with his tools and started to get to work. "How did this happen?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Training session with Ironhide. He's pretty tough. As you can see, I lost. It's a good thing he's on our side. I don't know what we'd do," Jazz replied.

"That is very true. There. I'm done. You can go now," Ratchet said.

"Um, okay. Thanks. See ya Ratch!" Jazz said. Then he left, deep in thought.

'I wonder why he's acting like this. There are so many reasons. It could be a glitch, a virus, or maybe somebody messed with his head. It could be a con. Now I'm started to sound like Red. But it is possible. Maybe the terror twins finally made Ol' Hatchet lose it. That's a funny thought. I gotta investigate. Maybe Prowler will know something,' Jazz thought to himself. He then turned around and headed for his best friend's office.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

"I've heard the rumors. I wasn't sure if I should believe them. The CMO's behavior does not sound natural. But I guess it is true. I will look into his file. Maybe I can find some kind of history. That may help with this investigation," Prowl said after Jazz had explained what happened.

"Thanks Prowler. I knew I could count on you," Jazz replied. Then he left.

Just then, Prime came into Prowl's office. "Prowl, I need you to investigate something for me," he said.

"What is it, sir?" Prowl asked. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was.

"I need you to investigate Ratchet's behavior. He has been acting very strange lately," Optimus answered.

"Ahhh, yes. Jazz came to me just a little while ago asking the same question. I am already about to look into it," Prowl replied.

"Thank you Prowl," Optimus said. Then he left. He wasn't the only one curious about this.

Prowl then turned on his computer and opened his files. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Wheeljack headed to the med bay. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to know what was going on. He decided he would confront his friend. Maybe he could get something from him if he tried harder.

Wheeljack was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Jazz until it was too late. He crashed right into the TIC and they both ended up on the ground.

"Woah there, 'Jack! Watch where you're goin'!" Jazz said.

"Sorry Jazz. I guess I was distracted. I'm really worried about Ratch. He's been acting really weird," Wheeljack replied.

"I know watcha mean. I was just in the med bay a little bit ago. It was really weird," Jazz said.

"I thought I might go and confront him. Maybe if I asked him I could get something out of him," Wheeljack explained.

"Oh, ya can't do that! Too obvious. It'll make ya seem like ya don't trust him. Ya gotta be more sneaky. Here. Let me help ya. I've got a plan," Jazz said.

"You do?" Wheeljack asked, confused.

"Of course! I'm a spy! I've always gotta have a plan," Jazz said.

"Oh. Yeah," Wheljack responded.

"So, you gotta do exactly as I tell ya. Also, you gotta not be afraid to do somethin' a bit sneaky. Sometimes ya gotta break some rules to get info. I hope ya aren't afraid to do that. That's how spies work," Jazz said.

"Um, okay."

"Are ya sure? Ya aren't gonna chicken out on me, are ya?"

"No. I want to know what's up with Ratch. I'll do whatever it takes. Plus, it's not as if what I'm gonna do is as bad as blowing up the base."

Jazz chuckled. "Oh right. I forgot about that. Just try not to blow anythin' up in this mission," he said.

"I'll try."

"Okay. So here's what you're gonna do…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prowl had done some digging, and had come up with some interesting things. None of which were very useful however. What was really curious though was why Ratchet's past had so many gaps. There were no records of any of his childhood. Most of the files didn't start until he was in med school. That was very interesting. He might have Jazz dig into that after all this was over. Jazz loved a good mystery.

Prowl looked over all Ratchet's medical files on all the personnel. They were very clear and always up to date. Prowl knew Ratchet was very responsible. That's why he rarely checked up on the med bay. He knew Ratchet kept everything in order and was very good at his job. That was the reason Prime made him the CMO. Nobot could do the job better than Ratchet.

However, something was off. When Prowl came to Ratchet's own file, it was nearly empty. It hadn't been updated in ages. It was as if Ratchet had never once gotten himself checked up. He made sure everyone else was healthy, but never once had he thought about himself. Prowl would have to discuss this with the CMO.

It may also explain the reason behind the CMO's behavior. Maybe there was something that had been messed up. Since the medic had never gotten a checkup, it was never noticed. That would explain many things. There was more to this mystery than meets the eye. And Ratchet was in the middle of it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

**More Notes:**

DUN DUN DUUUH! The mystery is even deeper now! What could it be? What is Jazz's plan? How will they ever figure this out? More answers, and more questions, next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed this. I really loved writing this. It came out better than expected. Please review, but no hate.


End file.
